


[燃羽]零光片羽

by Topazphantom



Category: Last one standing | 无主之城
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topazphantom/pseuds/Topazphantom





	[燃羽]零光片羽

零光片羽  
文/府鸦

*《无主之城》罗燃X宁羽（顺序有意义）  
*一辆小破车，接罗燃被感染后。

罗燃胳膊上的疤不大，相比起其他人脖子边碗口大的咬痕，他手臂上那道口子倒像是一枝截断了茎的玫瑰。  
阿菲的牙齿没立即刺破筋络，立时流出来的血因而是一种潦草且寡淡的红。尽管明眼人都能看到更深更紫的血翻着黑气泡冒出来的结局，可也许是这间搁置二十多年的酒店不减尘气，也许是这几日见得太多的血腥已使人麻痹，面对这细小却依然致命的伤口，大部分人都陷入了一种默哀而事不关己的沉默。  
他们不惊慌，只是用可闻针落的寂静催促着什么。  
大部分人挤在门口，几个关系者或掌权者挤在房间里，或远或近地看罗燃的谢幕演出。他们看着他拿出一件结了白色盐渍的黑T恤抖平、叠好、放进背包里，再看着他拿出一条款式简朴的长裤抖平、叠好、放进背包里——到了罗燃坦荡地拿出被握成一个小布团的深色男士内裤的时候，连最害羞最内向的女孩都没有别开头。  
他们在等。  
唯独宁羽偏了一下脑袋，不是因为恻隐之心，只是因为他见过这些贴身剪裁的布料；以一种比“买过同款”更亲昵的方式见过。他曾经捏住布料的一角轻弹着往下拽，浅色的松紧带柔软地顺沿人鱼线的尾端滑落，黑色的丛林伸出轻盈的触须；他不习惯在这种场面抬头，但他知道罗燃匿在阴影中的脸不会皱起。宁羽曾经把玩过那块总是沾着点汗味的布料，用他瘦长细白的指头掐着边缘提起来晃荡两下，然后扔到第二天早上才需要去翻找的某个角落——  
他看了一眼罗燃正在寻找衣物的手，视线快速地闪到一旁。那手是刑警的手，看似长着粗笨的茧，却最擅长抓住想要的东西，比如活下去的可能，比如真相，比如宁羽的第二个不可告人。

这些原本素不相识的人们还在观望，像逃了票后浑水摸鱼的观众，有一种富含窥探欲的侥幸和不敢再往前走的踌躇。罗燃抬起了头，几滴冰冷的目光从他疲惫的眼里洒出来，于是人们又愧疚地往后退去。  
宁羽眼睁睁地看着罗燃的视线撇过来，冰一样透明且坦荡的瞳仁使他心里发烫。他认得这种神色和背后暗含的意义：我相信你，我只相信你，我只能相信你了。  
他忽然感到一阵强烈的恶心，像在超市里打开一包过期二十年的熏肉，粘腻的臭气具像化地在眼前铺开整团绿雾，呛得他快要窒息。罗燃离他那么近，他离罗燃的家也很近——罗燃的家里到处都是他的指纹，偏偏笔记本和开启抽屉的钥匙上没有……  
宁羽没有笑，只是抿着嘴踟蹰了一会儿，然后叹了一口气。  
“你们出去吧，我和罗燃有话要说，”他瞥向陈立狐疑的脸，想要扭曲的嘴角被强压成虚伪的平静，“他是我最好的朋友，道个别也不行吗？”  
感情牌一出，乌合之众便像受了惊的苍蝇，嗡嗡闷叫着四散飞走。陈立和阿新是最后两个走出去的，他们两人手里扛着两杆明晃晃的冲锋枪，仿佛拿着两杆辟邪驱鬼的桃木剑，神色之小心与郑重令人啼笑皆非。  
“别耽搁太久了。”  
宁羽走去检查房门是否关严时对上了门缝中陈立的眼，那阴桀的光活脱脱是一只鹰隼。他露不出谄媚的表情，只好敷衍地哼笑了一声，然后把房门利落地关好上锁。

结果就像他们亲历过的许多个夜晚一样，房间里又只剩两个人。宁羽关上门走到床边，罗燃的包躺在那儿，里头零零散散地放了些衣物和小半瓶水，还有睡在透明塑封袋中少得可怜的几块压缩饼干渣。  
罗燃对宁羽明显侵犯隐私的行为无动于衷，放任自己整理出来的背包再被翻乱，衣服又浸上第二个人的指纹。他点起烟，来时口袋里的最后一根，有点受潮，焦油味湿漉漉的，嘶嘶地眨着眼。  
“你把他们都赶走，到底是想说什么？”  
他隔着烟看宁羽的脸。尽管是差不多的年纪，宁羽却显得比他年轻许多，出镜记者需要一张讨人喜欢又不引妒恨的脸。陈年的房间里填满了陈年的灯光，对方皮肤的质感似乎也在迅速风化，变成晦暗不明的海岸线。  
“我还想问你呢。什么都不说，就想走吗？”  
宁羽在罗燃身边坐下来，两根指节一并，熟练地拐走了罗燃刚吸没几口的烟，自顾自地开始吞云吐雾。罗燃皱着眉头笑了一下，他总是天然地显出饱含忧虑的神情，一张充满了苦难和挫折的脸愈是笑就愈让人不安。烟圈重叠中，宁羽突兀地掐灭它，滤嘴沾着的罗燃的味道也跟着灭了。  
“我去收拾东西，和你一起走。”  
他故意这样说，知道罗燃会把他拦下，还挣到一个好兄弟的名声。不过那一刻他尚握着烟卷的手真的有些轻轻颤抖，宁羽半闭着眼，想象他和罗燃在无人的荒原中流浪：罗燃会慢慢随着蛮荒的洗礼返祖成未开化的野兽，而他们最终会一同回到三百万年前茹毛饮血的时代当粗野的动物，就像是重新见证了一整个文明的爆发与坍塌。

这是最后一次。  
宁羽默念，压抑的喘息烧得他皮肤发痛，带着欲望的手指按在身上，像滚烫的烙铁撩上来。这是最后一次、这是最后一次。他发了疯似地在卡带的脑海里反反复复回放这句话，墙角攀爬的影子吃掉他眼睛里的光，于是宁羽自身就成了个永远饥饿的黑洞。罗燃赤裸的手臂上沾着血，他们企图用汗水的绞缠把红色稀释掉，自欺欺人地粉饰太平。  
这是最后一次，最后一次。  
他从罗燃的眼底读到这份永诀般的共识，那样坦然的告别意味使他头皮发麻。宁羽几乎开始憎恨对方这副舍己为人的姿态，这逼迫着他去直面自己的渺小与刻薄——作为报复，他张开嘴巴，在罗燃汗津津的肩膀上落下一个鲜红的齿痕，咸涩的滋味荡开在味蕾上。  
“小心接触到血液，容易感染。”  
罗燃的声音是那种没有波澜的腔调，嘶哑，平静，像海水奔涌进岸边某个空空如也的石洞，潮起潮落中长久而枯燥地拍打着礁石。前刑警无比灵巧的手指慢慢地滑进单薄的衣料下，在他毫无技巧亦毫无威胁的抚摸中，宁羽的腰线开始微微颤抖。  
他们身上都结着污垢的腥气，这是连着几日都只能拿冷水随意擦洗身体的代价，一身皮肤变得肮脏又油滑。你见过丛林里互相帮忙挠虱子的长毛野兽吗？它们从来不会介意彼此身上的污浊。罗燃伸出手，宁羽默契地迎上去，他们手脚并用地紧紧交缠，像两头狮子互为舔舐毛皮间的累累伤痕。  
将死之人很快就要回归大地，所以这一种人身上某些关于“人”的尊严界限就迅速地消弭了，比如节制与清洁，比如控制与纪律。在罗燃镇定而从容的表象之下，宁羽知道这座冰山正在从内部疯狂地燃烧融化——将死的恐惧与不甘蒙住了他的呼吸，他的感官成了罗燃身上延伸出来的一部分，仿佛就此被并入了对方的躯体。  
他是哪一部分？是贴近心脏的那根肋骨，还是可以被抛弃的一颗皮屑？  
宁羽不好断定，他毕竟是个做了亏心事的内鬼。所以这一刻他迫切地想要和罗燃结为一体，因为那样他就不再是一个人，他的罪也有人一同分担。

罗燃的身躯像一块无字碑，你能从中读出他并不如意的一生，纵横的肌理线条是无数道沟壑，里面装填着悔恨。长年累月的办案生涯使他的皮肤变成粗糙的小麦色，大小淤青和挫伤经年累月地来了又走，他虽然健壮，却总带着一股疲乏的病气。  
相比之下，宁羽就更内敛一些。他细巧的骨架上挂着白得健康的皮肉，微微泛出有血色的粉红，穿衣时，不显山露水的肌肉走向显得温文尔雅。罗燃常用手抚摸小腹那块格外光滑的皮肤，那里因为密集的拳击锻炼而分外紧致细腻，流畅优美的腹肌线条像是大理石经受的雕刻。  
“宁羽。”  
他哑着嗓子咬住宁羽的耳廓，分明想狠狠咬下去留个鲜明见血的印子，却始终担心牵连到对方的性命而作罢。所以这个啃咬变得麻痒，像漂浮在皮肤上的一根羽毛，热气若有若无地涌进敏感的耳道里。宁羽、宁羽——被呼唤的人几要晕眩在这个声音里，他们都在极力克制想要自我放逐的冲动。  
“罗燃。”  
宁羽抬起眼睛，嘴唇贴着罗燃颈侧勃动的血管，思考这里什么时候会再也没有血液奔涌的声音。罗燃生命的活力就在他的唇齿间，鲜活，热烫，富有弹性。  
他突然觉得自己像一只蝙蝠。  
前刑警的手在他的胸膛上慢条斯理地划着圈，仿佛一头雄兽标记自己的领土。罗燃有留胡子的习惯，埋下去亲吻的时候就更痒一些，惹得宁羽险些发笑；他咬着嘴唇，把一声声不合时宜的短促笑声咽回喉咙里。抬在眼前的手臂遮住大半视野，他看不见罗燃的嘴唇是如何在他的胸前留下或轻或重的瘀斑，只知道有几句掩不住的喘从唇缝中逃逸，令他颤抖得像个自知死罪难免的犯人。  
衣服彼此堆叠着放在一旁，亲昵得就像它们密不可分的两位主人。罗燃的吻和咬顺着胸膛一路绵延下去，好像一场绝无将息的山火——他似乎很少做到这个份上，宁羽昏昏沉沉地想着，身体慢慢陷入温情的泥浆里——直到他想起这恐怕是他们的最后一次，原本放松的四肢又紧绷起来，他有些惶恐地面对罗燃直白的表达。  
罗燃的亲吻忽然在他的大腿内侧停下，宁羽直起身子，不解地皱起眉头。罗燃跪立在原处，脑袋微微低垂着，似乎在思考什么。  
“你怎么了？”宁羽凑过去。  
罗燃突然盯住他，宽大的手掌锁住他的后脑，唇舌打一场偷城的闪电战，暴风骤雨般席卷上来。宁羽没有也不打算反抗，他放任那些本该说的话在缠绵的两条舌中被搅个粉碎，然后湿漉漉地顺着下巴滴落。  
这是多么绝望的一刻啊，他用属于记者的那点伤春悲秋默默地想着。

罗燃在这个深吻中进入他。  
从前他们在城市里，楼下就能买到需要的用品。他们可以躺在一张舒舒服服的大床上你来我往，充分润滑后的身体温顺地打开，鲜少有痛楚。然后他们会不紧不慢地挺动腰背彼此迎合，那时他们是两个受过文明开化高等教育的人，不是两头临死前还要一醉方休的野兽。  
现在他们在一座无主之城，在苍老的绿苔和结了霉斑的石灰墙之间，被飘落的漆块与粉尘呛得喉咙发痒。窗外是一个被遗忘的世界，他们是这个世界中被彻底遗忘的两粒原子。一切退化到宇宙大爆炸之前，他们在真空中赤裸，然后相拥着窒息。  
罗燃一点点撬开宁羽的身体，缓慢但坚定，像是在完成一项夙愿。宁羽的额上冒着冷汗，他的指甲划在罗燃结实的背上，滚烫的痛楚正在将他一分为二；这样也好，他自暴自弃地惨笑一声，挺着腰向罗燃晃了晃。这样也好，如果能被真的一分为二，他也许就能彻底摆脱一些东西。  
他们的眼角都有些红，但两个人都固执地拒绝开始抽泣。罗燃掰分着宁羽的腿往深处顶弄，狭小又被强行撑开的嘴巴是可怜兮兮的暗红色，褶皱挤成一块儿。宁羽轻轻地咬着舌尖，又下不去重口，短促的呻吟和喘息融化成一阵催情的低语，罗燃便将自己硬挺的东西进得更粗暴了些，肉体彼此吸吮容纳的声音像是无数个响亮的亲吻。  
没有人说话，他们粗重的吐息声就是最后的交谈。  
事到如今还有什么能说呢？连遗言都交代过了。  
宁羽有些苦涩地紧攥着床单，罗燃每一记都直捣致命处的撞击把他折腾得骨头发软，在绝境中紧绷的身体很快找回了从前的契合。他轻轻地抬着臀，这样的弧度刚巧方便罗燃掐着他的屁股反复抽送，他能从隐约的痛楚中看到暗红指印的幻象。  
绝望、绝望、绝望。  
宁羽快被对方身上死亡的阴影淹没了。  
死神森森白骨的手掩住他的口鼻双眼，视觉与嗅觉一概不灵，他只能虫豸一般扭曲着身体讨饶乞怜。罗燃却没有放过他的意思，滚烫的肉茎一次次贯穿他挣扎着想要逃出生天的身体，一双手按住他的小腹拖回原处，犹如施暴一般毫不留情地继续进出。宁羽从未看见罗燃如此沉默又如此歇斯底里的模样，那布满血丝的眼睛像正在解剖他的肉体，把他整个人平铺在手术台上接受审判。  
罗燃狠狠地撞进他脆弱的深处。宁羽呜咽着震颤，被按着的小腹像要涨开，榨出的水光顺着交合的缝隙溢出来。  
他们彻底融为一体。

宁羽的眼前突然铺开无数黑白的噪点，世界陷入前所未有的安静与宁和。曾经害他在深夜辗转难眠的背叛，自我安慰的虚伪，被人看穿反而恼羞成怒的渺小，这一切都在他化为罗燃的一部分时骤然消失：这些负担终不再是他一个人的了。  
他们是一体的。哪怕不那么真诚，至少他们现在是一体的。  
宁羽长长地叹了一口气，亲吻在罗燃的鼻尖上。  
属于罗燃的一部分流淌在他的身体里，那热像是要钻进血管，连同心脏泵出的血液一块儿窜遍全身，直到他从骨到皮都浸着罗燃的味道。他们喘息着对视彼此身上星星点点的痕迹，血不安地埋在皮肤下，渴望一个空缺就能喷涌而出。  
他们多想连血液都交融。  
可是他们不能。所以他们又一次接吻，宁羽闭着眼睛去咬罗燃的舌头，希望能咬出一点猩红。

“别胡闹。”  
罗燃掐了掐他的腰，声音带着一点温存。宁羽终于笑出一声，手指穿进罗燃汗湿的发间梳了几下。他们心照不宣地笑，不知道自己在笑什么，也许是在感谢对方目前为止的不杀之恩，也许是在庆幸能终结在这一刻。  
“你在外面小心。其他的事情，就交给我吧。”  
宁羽弯腰捡起刚才被丢在地上的背包，一个扬手就扔进了罗燃怀中。罗燃点点头，大步流星地跨过他，原本堵在门口的众人退至走廊的末端，眼神怯怯。

他们看见了什么，又听见了什么？  
宁羽不去想。他跟在罗燃身后目送他走，外面的天色越来越暗，那副数分钟前还在与他缠绵的身体的线条也越来越模糊邈远。  
他从口袋里掏出一支烟。其实罗燃抽的不是最后一根，他手快，悄悄地从兄弟那儿“不告而借”了，到分别也没敢坦白罪行。  
受潮的烟头闪烁着并不纯净的红光，他深深地将一口尼古丁吸入肺里，吐出的几丝烟追随着罗燃的背影而去。

FIN.


End file.
